Royal British Marines
History The Royal British Marines, commonly known as the Royal Marines, were founded on October 10 by Lord Johnathan O' Reilly. He had very recently received a charter granted by the King to form the aforementioned fighting division as a branch under First Lord Matthew Faye. Days later, on October 14, the Marines engaged in their first action at the Battle of Foggy Rock. Led by Lord O' Reilly, the marines proceeded to file off the HMS Essex, and hold a position on a series of steppes near the fairway of Mar de Plata. For hours, 800 marines under O' Reilly held firm against a fleet of Spanish Naval ships and 950 Spanish Marines. 24 hours later, on October 15, O' Reilly received a message from a breathless aide, "We have won. It will read well in England, if I may say so, sir." the aide said grinning. He ran off to spread the news, and O' Reilly informed the King. Continuing their exploits, the marines fought on board the Essex ''yet again in the Battle of Mar de Plata, defending the ''Essex ''until the five Spanish ships forced the one English ship to surrender. While being transported to a Spanish prison in one of the enemy ships, General Beckett roused a small party of Marines that succeeded in taking the armory of the ship. Armed, the marines stormed the cabin and took the surprised Spanish officers into custody. Without men to lead them, the Spanish surrendered, and the ship was sailed back to Port Royal as a prize. During the rebellion of the English Empire, the marines further advanced themselves politically and nationally. Along with the rest of the Royal Navy, they acted as a wall between the English Empire rebels and the Crown. At the Battle of the Fields,15,000 marines held off 40,000 rebels at Fort Charles, defending Port Royal. With Fort Charles, and Swann's Heights above the bay, the rebels were forced to withdrawl, sending victory to the marines. When the Invasion of Spain was announced by O' Reilly on December 19, England was sent to wonder what would come of these formidable fighting units in Spain. The wonders were put to rest when hours later, the marines openend fire on enemy soldiers, on the Spainsh-French border. Just outside a small town called Bayonne, 20,000 marines under Declan O' Reilly, O' Reilly's grandson, fought off 35,000 Spanish guerilla fighters. After hours of fighting, the smoke cleared, revealing the marines had won their first victory. "First Bayonne. Next San Sebastian. Huzzah for the marines!" exclaimed Second General Maxamillion Beckett. Back in the Caribbean, the marines took up defensive positions at Swann's Heights, the hills above the bay on both sides. 20,000 troops under command of First General O' Reilly defended a small trench facing the viallge, where the main attack occured. The Spanish sent up 12 waves, all forced back in retreat, but then began attacking Fort Charles with bomb-ketches from the bay. Reinforced by troops under Third General Nathaniel Garland, the main body forced back the enemy, taking victory yet again. Officer Listings *First General Johnathan O' Reilly; ''Johnny Coaleaston *Second General Nathaniel Garland; Sven Daggersteel *Third General Nathaniel Huntington; Nate Crestbreaker *Fourth General Roger Volkov; Roger Decksteel *Lieutenant General Declan O' Reilly;'' Will Swordskull'' *Major General Grunt Garland; Grunt *Brigadier General Charles Vincent; Charles *Surgeon General Albert-johannes Van de Graaf; Jack Rogers *Overseer General Amelia Elenaor Augustus; Emily Mcsteel *Colonel Matthew O' Connors; Matthew O' Bane *Lieutenant Colonel Jack Hirsch; Jack Goldwrecker *Lieutenant Colonel Richard Washington; Richard *Captain Ishamel Volkov; Ishamel *First Lieutenant Christpher Jenkins; Christopher Wildwallace *Second Lieutenant Joseph Walters; Joseph Plundereagle Ranks Note: '''1,000 gold is the equivalent of 1 pound Uniforms and Equipment The marines use a vast variety of equipment during battle and daily routines, most notably being the Rifled musket, invented in 1741 by Joshua Pond. It has a cut barrel, causing the bullet to spin, gaining accuracy and more distance. The marines are likewise known for their distinct uniforms that are worn '''at all times. Uniforms To join the Royal Marines, you must have the inspection uniform, Admiral Hat, Dark Yellow Sack Vest, Plain Linen Long Sleeve, Adventure Belt, Adventure Pants, and Blue Fur Top Boots. This uniform is a dress uniform and is used at inspections and special occasions. Upon acceptance to the marines you will be assigned your rank, and the specific uniform of the rank will be described to you. Equipment Like any soldiers, to defend yourself you will need a sabre. This weapon will be used in close combat, and when boarding ships. You will also need a bayonet with which to fight from a distance, and use the bayonet when the enemy advances. Officers and other high-ranking commanders may use any weapon preferred, but do note that all voodoo weapons are frowned upon (unless the doll is used to heal an ally). Divisions The Regulars The Regulars are composed ofnthe unlimited access members, and do the main fighting and operate the more complex positions. They will form the higher ranks within the guild such as veteran and officer, and are led by General Beckett. They fight in PvP wars, and during the more common SvS wars, will man the cannons. During inspection, the Regulars are the only division present as they have the ability to wear the uniforms and understand and execute orders perfectly. The Volunteers The Volunteers are made up of the lower level, basic access members of the guild, led by General Garland. They make up the lower ranks of the guild, and as members merely act as reserve forces during battle. They do not under any circumstances fight during a PvP war, and during SvS wars take on the role of repairing, as the limited ammo they hold does almost no damage to enemy ships. They are not present at inspections, merely because of the inability to wear the proper uniform and follow direct orders perfectly. Enlistment Requirements The Royal British Marines is a branch of the Royal Navy, under the command of First General of the Marines Johnny Coaleaston. We are currently recruiting for willing solders, ready to jump at a chance to serve the Crown of England. Required Traits for the Regulars: *Unlimited Acces *Level 20 or higher *The ability to use correct grammar and spelling *Enough money to supply yourself with the necessary uniforms and equipment *Accept your duty with courage and honour Required Traits for the Volunteers: *Basic Access *Level three of higher *The ability to understand orders *A sword and pistol *Accept your duty with courage and honour Pages Regarding the Recruiting and Training of the Royal Marines: *Royal British Marines Recruiting *Royal British Marines Training Duties and Goals As a new recruit in the Royal British Marines, it is important to know who, and what you are fighting for. The British Marines were organized for one simple reason: the protection of the crown, and to dispatch all those who speak against her. In times of war, the marines will be called upon to fight England's enemies. It is your duty as a soldier to fight with dignity, and never let down your country. The British Royal Marines do not accept surrender as an option. We fight to the death. In addition to protecting their great nation and the royal family, the average marine soldier strides to rise through the ranks and gain notice of their commanders. The main thing commanding officers are looking for in a soldier is not how well they can fight in battles, but how dedicated they are, and how much honor they display in serving their nation. By doing so, you will be promoted. Diplomacy *Great Britain - Homeland *American Colonies - British Territory *India - British Territory *Singapore - British Territory *Ireland - British Territory *Scotland - British Territory *Russia - Allied *Netherlands - Allied *Germany - Allied *Japan - Neutral *Spain - Enemies *Portugal - Enemies ''''News Category:Guilds